A World of Imagination
by Pricat
Summary: Malficent is trying to free the Queen of Nightmares but the Princess of Imaginations needs the Protector of Imagination, a young girl with a powerful imagination and a love of Disney to stop the dragon witch and keep the Dream Port safe
1. Prologue

**A World Of Imagination**

_**A/N**_

**_This was something I had in my head after listening to the recording of World Of Colour and then listening to the Fantasmic finale and this popped into my head because in this, Zuki the Princess of Imagination is trying to stop Malficent from freeing the Queen of Nightmares from her prison and tainting the Dream Port with nightmares so it's up to the Protector of Imagination, a human girl who loves Disney and very creative to stop her but is her imagination powerful enough to stop Malficent? _**

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

_It was night time in the Dream Port and somebody was watching the human world full of people dreaming but she smiled._

_Her name was Zuki the Princess of Imagination and ruled the Dream Port where imagination was truly powerful and dreams could change the world but she saw a worried look on Dream Finder's face as she wondered what was wrong._

_"Malficent has gotten in here and trying to let the Queen of Nightmares out._

_She plans to rule the Dream Port and hurt it with nightmares." he said._

_She saw Figment by his side as she saw he was scared too but she sighed._

_"There is only one person who can stop her." Zuki said._

_Figment gasped knowing what she meant._

_"You mean the Protector of Dreams?" he asked._

_She nodded as Dream Finder was in awe._

_The Protector of Dreams was a special human who was gifted with a very powerful imagination and could use it and creative magic to protect dreams from nightmares._

_"You know where she is?" Dream Finder asked._

_"Yes in the human world." Zuki replied._

_An image of the Protector of Dreams revealed itself as Dream Finder knew that Figment should bring her back to the Dream Port._

_"I-I'm not sure about this." the purple dragon said._

_"I know you can do this." Dream Finder said._

_Zuki then focused as rainbow coloured magic emitted from her hand creating a portal to the human world._

_She and Dream Finder hoped this would go well..._


	2. Entering The Dream Port

**A World Of Imagination**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who've reviewed.**

**This chapter introduces Kiko who becomes the Protector of Imagination.**

* * *

Kiko smiled as she was watching Fantasmic at the Hollywood Studios as her Dad was working tonight and she wanted to have some fun but it was also her birthday but she didn't care as this had been her favourite show since she was five but she didn't know why.

She was eleven yesrs old with wispy brown hair, slender and wore a Tinkerbell pin lanyard around her neck.

She was very creative and loved making up amazing stories but her favourite was about another world where imagination was powerful as it had been one her mother used to tell her when she was little every night before going to bed.

But she missed her mother as she and her father had divorced a long time ago when she was nine on her birthday but she always thought of her mother but her father was always working.

But she pushed those thoughts aside as the show ended...

* * *

In her hotel room, Kiko was getting ready for bed while humming One Little Spark but smiled knowing it was her favourite Disney song but then while brushing her teeth, she heard playful laughter as she went into the room but gasped seeing a purple dragon with horns of a steer, two tiny wings, yellow eyes sitting on the bed as Kiko smiled.

"Wow Figment!

What're you doing here?" Kiko asked.

"I came to get you.

Ready to go to the Dream Port?" he said.

The girl was unsure as she heard her father coming as she jumped under the covers as Figment hid for now but Ken smiled seeing his daughter asleep as he had to go back and fix a broken ride.

Kiko's eyes opened hearing her father leave as she turned the light back on as Figment appeared making chicken noises.

She giggled at that.

"What did you mean about going to the Dream Port?" Kiko asked.

"I come from another world where imagination is very powerful and the Princess of Imagination Zuki rules there making sure humans have good dreams and always using their imaginations but..." he said.

"But what Figment?" she asked.

"T-The Queen of Nightmares.

She wants to taint Zuki's realm and give people bad dreams but Dream Finder locked her away but now Malficent wants to release her.

Only the Protector of Imagination can stop her." he told her.

"Where is it?" Kiko asked.

"In front of me." he replied.

Kiko gasped realising he meant her.

"B-But how do you know?

I'm just a kid!" she said.

"A special kid with a powerful imagination.

Just like your mother." he told her.

She was surprised hearing Figment say that as she saw a portal open.

She sighed going into it after him unaware it led to the Dream Port but Dream Finder smiled seeing his friend had brought the Protector of Imagination here but hoped Malficent hadn't found out but Zuki reassured him things were okay...


End file.
